The Real You
by TheBlackWidow-LoveBites
Summary: A Short Story Featuring Edge and Beth :)


Disclaimer: I Do Not own anything affiliated with WWE or any Superstars/ Divas and anything from their Personal Lives mentioned in this story. This was just a Idea I had.

(A/N) Hey Guys. So this is my first Wrestling Fanfic, and I'm really excited. I love Edge and I love Beth Phoenix and I love them as a couple so I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

Beth's POV

I walked into the Living room, after being on the phone to my Mom and saw Adam watching Smackdown like he'd been doing ever since he retired 3 months ago.

"What are you doing, Adam?" I asked, sitting down next to him and sighing.

"Just reminiscing" he answered, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. I rolled my eyes and leaned into his arm. He smiled and planted a kiss on my hair.

"Torturing yourself more like" I mumbled under my breath. I heard him chuckle and sigh.

"I'm not torturing myself, Beth. I just miss it all" Adam said, his voice hollow. I sighed, I knew he missed it, and I guessed he was putting on a brave face, but it had been 3 months now.

"I know you do, but it's been 3 months… I just thought you would have found it easier by now" I said, softly, running my hand through his hair. He stood up, his jaw set, his eyes flashing.

"Beth, you don't get it! I used to be somebody, I used to be great, I used to have meaning. I didn't want to retire, I don't want to let it all go! I worked so hard to get to where I was, I wanted to be the best and I finally got there, only to get told that if I didn't retire, I would end up in a wheelchair for the rest of my life! You don't know how hard it is for me, Beth. To not be there every Friday night, to not be sleeping on a bus as it drives to the next town, to not have those autograph sessions or have interviews before the tapings… I miss it, more than I can tell you!" he exploded.

"You don't think I get it?" I said, standing up, my temper coming to the fore. "I may not have a life threatening injury, Adam but I know what it's like to feel that your career is over! They said that my ankle was too badly damaged to wrestle again, and right there, I felt my world end, I knew it was over and I couldn't change it. So don't you ever say that I don't know how hard this is for you, because I do, I know exactly how hard it is!"

He looked at me, his eyes softened as I'm sure he noticed the growing moisture in my eyes. He walked towards me and pulled me against his chest, his lips brushing my forehead.

"I'm sorry, Beth. I shouldn't have flipped out like that, I didn't mean it. I'm just so frustrated, I loved it and even though I had a good run, I still hate to see it end, even though I know it's for the best since I don't want to be in a wheelchair" he murmured.

"Adam…" I said, but he carried on.

"I just feel so low. I was Edge, and I was good, Beth, I was really good. Without Edge, I'm nothing, I'm not good at anything else besides being Edge and Wrestling" he finished, his eyes sad.

"Listen to me… You are so much more than you realise. You were an amazing Wrestler, but we all knew that it was your time to let go, and I know it isn't going to be easy, letting go of something you have worked so hard for, but I know how strong you are, and I know that you can get past it. You don't have to completely let go of it, you know that. You've just got to get used to a life outside of the ropes. Besides, I didn't fall in Love with Edge the wrestler, I fell in Love with Adam Copeland, the man _behind_ Edge, and I was so glad I got to meet the real you" I said, wrapping my arms around his neck and smiling at him. He smiled and pressed his lips to mine softly.

"What would I do without you, Beth?" he said, I giggled and shrugged.

"Torture yourself?" I suggested, playfully. He laughed and pressed a kiss to my forehead.

"I Love you, Beth" He whispered, I rested my head against his chest and sighed, contently.

"I Love you too" I replied, cuddling into his arms.

It doesn't matter how great you are in the ring, it's the person Behind it all that Matters.

* * *

(A/N) - So I hope you liked it. I Was Watching Edge's Induction into the Hall Of Fame by Christian, and when he thanked Beth in this speech, this came into my head. Please Read and Review :)


End file.
